1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a circuit board. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a display system.
Note that a circuit board in this specification means a general board that includes a circuit including wirings (e.g., a semiconductor device and a display device). In addition, a semiconductor device means a general device that can operate by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. Moreover, in this specification and the like, a display system means a general system including a display device. The display system may include a semiconductor device such as a transistor, an arithmetic device, a memory device, an imaging device, and the like, in addition to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices in which the curvature of a display surface is changed have been developed because such devices are considered to have the potential for having the function of enhancing a stereoscopic effect or the realistic sensation of a display image. As the display device in which the curvature of a display surface is changed continuously, Patent Document 1 is known, for example. In Patent Document 1, the curvature of a display surface is controlled by fixing two nuts with a screw shaft passing therethrough on a display panel and rotating the screw shaft. Moreover, a method is also known in which a slit is provided on the back of the housing of a display device and a mechanism which is provided across the slit changes the width of the slit controls the curvature of a display surface (Patent Document 2).